What's He Got That I Don't?
by WildfireWing
Summary: Jealous over her date with Hojo and concerned for her happiness, Inuyasha confronts Kagome...


I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters; well, except for in my dreams.  
  
A/N: I know that this story has been told over and over again; trust me, I've probably read them all. But it's never the same unless you give it a shot yourself, so I decided to see what I could do.  
  
WHAT'S HE GOT THAT I DON'T?  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you. I'll be back on tomorrow. You can live without me for one day." Kagome glared at the arrogant hanyou who was blocking the well.  
  
"I just don't see why you have to keep going back there. It's not like you don't have everything that you need here with you." Inuyasha glared back at Kagome. Standing in front of the well with his arms crossed, he made an imposing picture. However, Kagome, was not intimidated.  
  
"How many times do I have to explain it to you?" Kagome asked, exasperated with the stubborn hanyou. "I have plans with a friend who has been waiting very patiently while I've been 'sick.' Now, I am going back. We can do this the easy way, or you can be hardheaded about the matter. You know what will happen then," Kagome said, hoping to threaten Inuyasha into letting her leave.  
  
"Feh," was the hanyou's only response.  
  
Kagome sighed. "You live me no choice, then. Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a yowl of outrage as he was slammed to the ground.  
  
"I'll see you in tomorrow!" Kagome said cheerfully as she leapt into the well.  
  
"Wench, get back here!" Inuyasha roared, enraged. But Kagome was already gone.  
  
Inuyasha stared into the well. "I just don't get what is so damned fascinating about her time," he muttered to himself. He looked around. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had all stayed at the village, aware of the scene that was certain to occur when Kagome tried to leave. "Feh, they'll never miss me," Inuyasha told himself. He was going to find out what was so wonderful about Kagome's world for himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome hummed to herself as she dried her hair. Gods, she had never truly appreciated a hot shower until she didn't have access to one. Oh sure, there were hot springs in the past, but she was always having to worry about a certain perverted monk peeking at her, and Inuyasha had seen her on more than one occasion, usually to his detriment. Only at home, with the door locked, could she really enjoy the act of bathing, something that most people take for granted. Inuyasha climbed carefully out of the well. This, is his mind, was a stealth mission. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious to see this "friend" that Kagome was meeting. He wanted to see who could possibly be more important than their quest. "Probably some guy," Inuyasha thought, and for some reason that thought filled him with an unexplained anger. "Feh," he told himself. "Why should I care if Kagome is seeing someone, as long as it doesn't affect her ability to find the shards?" But deep down, he knew that it did affect him. He was just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
Quietly, he crept across the shrine grounds until he came to a tree that provided him with a good view of the door. He scaled it quickly, and settled down to wait.  
  
He had probably been watching for about an hour when a boy walked up to the door. So, Kagome was seeing someone. Inuyasha suppressed his fury as Kagome answered the door.  
  
"Oh hi, Hojo! Yes, I'm ready; just let me grab my purse." Kagome disappeared from view for a minute. She reappeared, and the two teenagers left.  
  
Inuyasha shook himself. Kagome had looked, well, she had looked beautiful. She never dresses up for me, Inuyasha thought stubbornly. Probably because when she's with you she's running around fighting demons, the reasonable part of his mind told him.  
  
Inuyasha leapt down from his perch. He was going to keep an eye on this date. That guy had better not try anything with HIS Kagome. Since when is she yours? that annoying part of his brain asked him. Inuyasha, who really didn't understand why he was thinking of Kagome as his either, didn't even try to answer.  
  
Kagome smiled absentmindedly as Hojo complimented her once again. I'm really not used to getting all these compliments, she thought. It sure would be nice if Inuyasha would compliment me like this. Kagome frowned. Why was she thinking about Inuyasha? She was here with Hojo, and HE was treating her wonderfully.  
  
Hojo noticed her frown. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" he asked worried. "Is your food okay?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it's delicious. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something else." She smiled to reassure him.  
  
"Oh, okay." Hojo smiled in return.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at the scene below him. If that Hojo complimented Kagome one more time, he was going to be sick. She was going to get a big head at this rate. She certainly needs those compliments after all the insults you give her, his brain told him. Shut up! Inuyasha thought. Then he looked at Kagome; she was smiling happily, and looked like she was having a great time. Maybe she really does enjoy being here more, Inuyasha thought. Maybe all times she said that she liked being with me she was just being nice. Inuyasha's ears drooped at the thought. She's obviously happier being with him than with me. Depressed, he left the tree that he had been occupying and headed back to the shrine.  
  
What Inuyasha didn't realize was that the reason Kagome was smiling so much was because she was imagining that it was him in front of her, complimenting her. The thought amused her greatly, and it also sent a tingling feeling running through her body. Not for the first time, she wished that it were Inuyasha here with her. She had harbored feelings for the hanyou for sometime now, but from his attitude, it appeared that he didn't feel the same. So she had kept those feelings to herself. She was pulled from her thoughts when Hojo asked her a question. She mentally shook herself to clear her mind. She would think about her thoughts with Inuyasha later.  
  
When Kagome returned home, she was exhausted. Her family was gone for the night, so it was just her in the house. She headed up to her room, intent on getting some sleep. Imagine her surprise when, upon entering her room, she discovered Inuyasha sitting on her bed, looking rather sullen.  
  
"Kagome," he said, not looking up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just waiting to tell you that I think that you should stay here," Inuyasha told her, still not looking at her.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Are you feeling well?" Kagome walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
He slapped the hand away. "You're obviously happier here than through the well," he said sullenly.  
  
"Huh, happier here?" Kagome was really confused.  
  
"Yes, happier here. Now I'm going to leave, but before I go, I have one more question to ask. What's he got that I don't?"  
  
"What who's got? Inuyasha, what in the name of heaven are you talking about?"  
  
"That Hojo guy. What's he got that I don't?"  
  
"Hojo? Inuyasha, were you spying on my date?!"  
  
"No! Well, maybe," Inuyasha answered, staring at his hands. "You looked like you were having a great time, and you're always wanting to come back here, so I just figured that you wanted to stay here." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to hit him or hug him. "You think that I don't enjoy being with you?"  
  
"Not as much as you enjoying being with that Hojo guy!" Inuyasha was starting to get angry. Was Kagome mocking him?  
  
Kagome burst into laughter. Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. She was laughing at him?  
  
"Oi, wench? Do you think that I am funny?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome tackled Inuyasha in a fierce hug, still laughing. "Hojo's just a friend, you silly puppy!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted in surprise, startled by Kagome's display of affection. "Wench, what are you doing?"  
  
"Showing you that I like you more than Hojo." Kagome untangled herself from Inuyasha. She sat up and put her hands in her lap, looking at Inuyasha expectantly.  
  
"You, you like me more than Hojo?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome with wide eyes.  
  
"Of course I do, stupid. Now kiss me."  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and happily complied. 


End file.
